The detection and capture of radioactive xenon is an important component world-wide for efforts in the detection of nuclear detonations and environmental management. Monitoring systems for nuclear detonations work better when radioactive xenon release from nonthreatening sources is mitigated. Nonthreatening releases of radioactive xenon include nuclear reactors and medical isotope production facilities during normal operations, lighting, scientific instruments, and anesthesia. Therefore, capturing radioactive xenon emissions from nonthreatening emissions unmasks the xenon emissions from nuclear detonations. There is significant world-wide interest in distinguishing nonthreatening radioactive xenon releases from a nuclear detonation. The emissions of radioactive xenon from these nonthreatening sources not only interfere with monitoring agencies ability to detect a nuclear detonation, but also negatively impact the environment.
Prior art techniques to capture xenon include absorbents made from silver-loaded zeolites, using activated carbon, metal-organic frameworks and porous organic cage compounds. These methods are costly and inefficient. Therefore, there is a need for a more efficient and cost-effective xenon capture system.